Bechloe Songs
by annasnowhaiz
Summary: Bechloe one-shots using song lyrics.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03269cd17e4cfee029d1f5769498e6d2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I watch your troubled eyes as you rest, and I fall in love with every breath. Wonder if those eyes are really shut, and am I the one you're dreaming of?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e61d0fb57caa728b49edfac6901084ac"Chloe lied in bed next to Beca, watching her drift off into sleep. This wasn't unusual, as Chloe did this every night, and despite Beca's complaints, she refused to stop. Beca had had a pretty shitty day; she had to visit her dad and the step monster, and even though Sheila seemed nice, she was always verbally abusive to Beca and made her feel worse about herself than she already did. It was days like this that even Chloe couldn't cheer her up. Chloe wondered if Beca thought about her as much as Chloe thought about Beca. Sometimes she swore Beca would quietly say "Chloe" in her sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a8ac064e0329ab493893e7cd2f8aa40"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Cause underneath the darkness, there's a light that's trying so hard to be seen. And I know this, 'cause I noticed a little bit shining through the seams./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b849057f4f92895746cbcc2cb615a028"Beca had tried her absolute best to act like she was in a good mood around Chloe, because lord knows how upset Chloe gets when her girlfriend is depressed. But despite her best efforts, she was in a horrible mood, and Chloe could definitely tell. Once in a while, Beca would flash Chloe one of those adorable smiles, but it immediately stopped; it was just her way of letting Chloe know she was ok./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92985fa23c54ed12e3461cb400ea1cd1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And if this is what it takes, let me be the one to bear the pain./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e066c279ebd9e3bca50d8104cd4de9dd"Chloe cried herself to sleep that night, and it wasn't even about her; she just wanted her girlfriend to be happy. Beca was the love of her life, and seeing her sad was horrible. You want people you love to be happy. Chloe often thought about going to Beca's family and asking them why the hell they treated her so badly, but Beca disapproved of the idea because Sheila would probably be worse to her. Chloe wanted so badly to take some of the pain Beca experienced away from her. She would even take it for herself if she needed too, because that's what Chloe does. She falls head over heels in love and does crazy things, yet this wasn't crazy at all. She just wanted to make Beca happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="144821a0135280140a5313357af71a40"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You keep telling me I'm wasting time, but to call it wasting time, oh that's a crime./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd718da1ad9cc45e4f9ced9035e13bc7"Beca wondered constantly why Chloe didn't just leave her like everyone else did. I mean she was just this depressed weirdo alt girl that never did anything except listen to music and didn't have one loving bone in their body. But somehow Chloe changed her. Chloe made her a sympathetic little shit with a big heart. Chloe never thought of spending time when Beca a waste of time. Beca had this amazing realistic insight to everything and every one and Chloe really admired it. Especially being the optimistic person she was, she could use a more realistic insight to some things. Chloe honestly loved her more than anything on the planet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0764870045d969688e8897547122103c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And you think that it's crazy what I'm trying to do/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0fb972f323075c7b3c427f9bf79af48"Beca honestly thought Chloe was a complete wacko, but Chloe was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"her /emwacko, which made it ok. She was proud to have Chloe as a girlfriend. Sure Beca was pretty tough, but Chloe was there to protect her when she couldn't protect herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b526cbe2e930b1065b4a5609164809d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well baby I'm a fool for you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d263c50dbc9c113d30dbc7bbe6617a1"Chloe had never been in love before meeting Beca. The moment she saw this me midnight blue eyes was the moment her life changed forever. Something about Beca attracted her so much and made her heart fill with joy. She wasn't sure if it was the bright smile, her tattoos, piercings, or maybe it was just her attitude, but everything together made her absolutely perfect./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55d7938ad41be4c1e4c6cb9ac70bf321"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Cause if you don't understand yet, then I'll never let you forget that you don't have to do this on your own./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="784c8bd42d61aebe64ca00eb664db86e"Seeing Beca smile was a mini victory for her and seeing Beca cry made her die a little inside. Chloe was literally so in love with her, she felt the exact same emotions as her at all times. And Chloe loathed being sad, but she did it for Beca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b076231896aae1c575db612fa8ff75d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll be your shoulder to lean on. I'll be your right when you feel wrong. So come on, take my hand, we're moving on./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7c2f2ac6826d2a4493a3149daf9487c"Part of taking the pain away is being there for Beca constantly. There were constant times where Chloe left class early to be there for Beca, and she didn't mind at Beca was her number 1 priority./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4615d4abf44257db8ee6b027bcfb13b7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And if this is what it takes, I'll break down these walls that are in our way. If this is what it takes./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e596cdc8a180dc3cdab7eaff7d34d8cd"Chloe had managed to bring down the walls Beca puts up for everyone. Sure she had to be pushy a little bit, but she did whatever it took to end up with her./p 


End file.
